Moving Day
by shli13
Summary: "So..can you stay?" Buttercup's expression fell. "No Butch you don't get it. I'm leaving...in 2 days"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm really new here.. I started this account actually to improve my English story-writing. heh. So I want to know what You Guys think of my style/writing and if you can give me tips and advice it will be much appreciated :) TQ and on with the story!**

Moving Day

Buttercup tore through the quiet corridors of the RSA (Royal Sporting Academy) her eyes never left the classroom signs as she passed door after door…18…19…20…21..22…**23**…24.

W_ait!_

She skidded to an abrupt stop tripping whilst doing so.  
She shot _up_, quickly caught her balance, whipped exactly 180 degrees clockwise and marched straight into room **23.**

"**I'm sorry I'M LATE!"  
**A shrill voice rang loudly through room 23 the teacher didn't bother to look; her sharp-brown eyes never left the whiteboard.

"Hello Buttercup… nice of you to join us…_Late_…  
_**Ag**_**ain**." Miss Mclaire replied putting her marker down.

"**Detention** sound good to you?  
_mmm..Break _time **today**?" The teacher asked turning towards the late student. Buttercup nodded a stiff yes and gropingly climbed into the seat next to her 'closest-to-best-friend status' **Butch.**

She tousled her choppy mid-back length black hair and flipped it out of her face then reluctantly yanked her bag open with an annoyed expression.  
She gave a deep sigh and dug her fingers into her black Nike backpack pulling out her rated "worst-textbook-of-the-year" **SCIENCE BOOK KS3 Y8" **placed it on the table with a loud thud, and groaned again as she then felt the weight of the whole class's eyes on her. Beside her, Butch gave a chuckle and a small smirk; she knew it.

-And as one of my _inspiration_s **'Madame-Fist'** does it,

**r&r! (:**


	2. March: Best Friends

**Hey guys, here's a NEW chapter…I hope you like it and special shout out to 'MindlessChey' for being the first bold one to review (: on with it!**

**March- Best Friends?**

Inside a lonely classroom, the 'disciplinary room' to be exact sitting on the desk closest to the exit was (the one & only) **Buttercup.**

Head resting on her arms, arms on the desk, face twisted in a super-'spiritless' expression Buttercup couldn't think of a 'bored-er' experience in her 8 years of existence (Technically she was born at 5).

Buttercup kept twitching, fidgeting, couldn't stay still. There wasn't a teacher around but she knew for a fact that they had at least 2 cameras in each detention room. And the ones in the room she was in were watching her pretty attentively.

She rolled her eyes and threw her head back forcing her face to parallel to the ceiling.  
Her breathing was heavy and her teeth were gritted tightly together

_heck_, she was actually sweating!

She snatched a glance at the wooden clock hanging on the top right of the room.

She gave a loud groan then grumbled to herself. She cursed time for being so slow; she only had five minutes left. But even _**that**_ would take an entire lifetime to pass.

* * *

**(BC POV)**

_Tick…to_ck…tick…t_ock…_

_I can't frickin' believe this!..._

_Just why did the stupid alarm clock have to break down today?_

_and yesterday…_

_**AND **__the day before that…_

_even __**BUTCH**__ of all people had the da_mn_ nerve to laugh! And __**I**__ call him my, 'bastard-of-a-FRIEND! _ _Sheesh!_

…

_Urgh. At this rate the number of detention periods I already have will kick me off this school…soon._

_And its only my 3__rd__ month here…_

…

_Wait, did Ms Mclaire give us homework?_

…

_**RRRRIIIIN**_**NNGGGGG!...**

_Ahh, screw it._

* * *

Damn her, why **IS** she taking so long? Butch glanced at the big white clock to the left.

His focus never left the clock untill it struck the last 5 seconds of Buttercup's captivity.

5…4…3…2…1.

…

?

_**RRRRIIIIN**_**NNGGGGG!...**

* * *

The door to the detention room swung open and Buttercup paraded furiously out of the classroom agitated, annoyed, frustrated, and completely oblivious to his presence.

Her jet-black hair swung wildly from side to side and it looked damn cool to him.

Butch had been staring at the direction Buttercup had stormed off to and hadn't moved an inch. He felt a finger poke his arm.

"Dude! Earth to Butch" Mitch asked snapping his fingers directly in front of Butch's nose.  
It all looked pretty weird to the passerby students.

Butch snapped back into reality and realized the finger-snap scene playing on loop right above his nose.

He swatted the hand away and shot Mitch an icy glare "Sheesh man, you don't have to put your damn hand so frickin' close!" Butch grumbled.  
-.-"

Beside him Buttercup's best "girl-friend" Robin scoffed, "Your princess left the area like, ages ago so thank Mitch and me for waking you up instead of leaving you there standing like a complete idiot!" Robin stated; a hand on her hip and the other on Mitch's shoulder.

"She ain't my damn princess and I ain't a damn idiot" Butch muttered under his breath but Mitch heard it.

"Oh yeah speaking of princesses I think yours left to the park. Go find her" Mitch replied before turning and heading down to the Badminton courts with an arm around Robin

Butch involuntarily shuddered as he couldn't shake off the new feeling calling his rival _princess_**, **_**HIS **__**princess**_.

No freakin' way.

It had already given him the creeps.

* * *

It was a rest period for Buttercup which meant, she either had to be training at the gym or doing homework in the study hall. And she was doing neither cuz she didn't give a crap.

It was spring, what she was doing, was sitting on a bench, in the empty school park, under a flowerless tree, staring into the blue horizon, doing absolutely nothing.

It took her mind off everything…s_chool_, _home_work, **detention**…stupid alarm clocks…**  
**

She slowly closed her eyes and breathed in and out, just as how the sensei from the mountains had taught her. A slight breeze had picked up and it suddenly stopped.  
Wait, winds die down, not **stop **immediately.

She poked an eye open and found two rings of forest green staring right back at her.

"Gah!" She yelled and fell backwards/

"Hey princess" Butch replied _**just**_ to annoy her. Then burst out laughing.

"YOU!" Shrieked Buttercup her finger pointed straight at the green-eyed boy who was now laughing **hysterically.**

"Ah..I…thought…you'd…be her- bwahahahah!" Butch replied in-between laughs.

He couldn't even register what was happening as he was literally in tears replaying BC's fall and face again and again.

But what he **could** see was a beyond-angry Buttercup collect herself and poised to charge.

His eyes widened and saw his infuriated counterpart coming for him and cried,

"watch the hair! Watch The Hair, WATCH THE HAI-"

Too late. She had already pounced on him and started punching him like there was no tomorrow.

Thank God for super powers or else his entire reputation would go down being beaten by a girl.

After a while he managed to throw her off him long enough to get up and waved his hand to show he wasn't bothered.  
She too, wasn't bothered to try anything anymore so they resulted in sitting on the park bench under the tree _next_ to **each other** in complete _silence._

Buttercup had decided to relax and close her eyes again.

...

A minute later, there was a sound of a gum wrapper being opened and placed into a mouth but the chewing was rather irritable. -Courtesy of Butch.

...

Then there was silence again. This time, it was awkward with Butch chewing as loud as a cow. But they didn't talk.

...

Not many words were exchanged between the two around each other. Conversations came and went. This had gone on for about 3 months now, ever since Buttercup had arrived and it was boring.

Sure they made good friends and surprisingly they didn't fight, argue or bicker for long but they felt drained and powerless without action happening. They felt alive yet dead.

…

..

.

Buttercup was the first to break the silence. She asked a random question,

"Butch, do you ever wonder why we never fight?"

"Dunno, not bothered to?" Butch replied obviously bored. (Still chewing like a cow Buttercup noted)

"I mean, ever since I moved here, I've just f-cking died down literally…" Buttercup sighed reaching up to mess up her hair again.

Snorts*  
"Heh. That's because no one here in Megaville knows we have superpowers, so they don't go all f-cking 'ooh la lah 'over it"

"Yeah yeah, but do you remember when we used to fight, both of us and all those times?

We would never feel so..so…so…_**ALIVE**_!  
And besides, I always felt good kicking your ass!" Buttercup answered getting up and smirking.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Butch grinned slyly and went for the kill.

"Try catch me loser!"

After a rough game of chase Butch finally tackled Buttercup to the ground.

A series of punches, kicks and blows were being used but the two greens were having the best fun they had experienced in…_forever._

Butch had started messing her hair while she messed with his. They laughed, and played and _**punched **_until they had realized the next bell rang in about 5 minutes.

oh shyte.

Still trying to recover from their laughter, the pair eventually helped each other up and was still laughing like crazy.

"Okay! Okay! Okay!..stop!

Hahaha…

hahah..

hah..

ha..

ha.

phew!"

The pair had stopped laughing and found themselves looking straight into each other's eyes. Forest green met Lime. Lime met forest green.

…

.

"I had a good time" Buttercup started, not breaking their gaze. Her mouth cracking another smile.

"yeah?" Butch replied following her expression. He too, had found a grin forming on his lips.

"mm hm…"

…

They both turned away turning pinkish in embarrassment.

'Heheh' They both laughed awkwardly while Butch scratched the back of his head not attempting to look back at her.

...

"Were not just close-friends anymore aren't we" Butch questioned slowly.

"Nope. I think we're more..." Buttercup started...looking up to Butch and said,

I think...I think...

We're** best friends** now" Buttercup replied finishing with another smile.

Butch grinned and took that as a **definite** yes and locked eyes with hers once again...

And with that, the bell had rung. And the two darted back to class with new found feelings fluttering inside...

**Thank you guys for reading this chapter (: please review and check out the next chapter soon! **

**r&r!**


	3. April: Basketball Solves Everything 1

**Ah…I have updated. **

**Which means I am not guilty for another week or so (:  
I've been inspired to write again…I thank writers, 1000 Green Sun and Cheriwolf1 for sharing their talents (: -Inspirations for life! Always have and always will to me. I'm trying to ease BC and Butch together SLOWLY while creating an interesting plot. I take a lot of time thinking about what I write next or how I should do it that's why I take a bit longer so…I really hope you enjoy this one! On with the story!**

**APRIL – Basketball Solves Everything part 1.**

The school's most popular boy, Mike Believe strutted down the hallway looking like a king. Scratch that, he _**WAS**_ the _**KING**_

The hall was a rambunctious mass of gossip. He glided through the corridors and cringed to hear what the student body were blabbering full about, probably his last minute shot against the MML's (Megaville Middeschool Lions) that ensured their team win although, most points were scored by Butch…

But the gossip was **not about him**.

"Did you hear? I think Butch and BC are going to have a match against Mike in 3 days! Ohmigosh. I hope they win!" A girl said while squealing girlishly beside her best friends.

Mike's shifted uncomfortably, still walking.

"Mike isin't that _**hot **_anymore! I heard he's trying to hit on Buttercup!" A guy from the football squad told his friends while eyeing Mike as he passed by.

"No way!"

"I know right!He's just doing that to make Butch jealous! But I don't think BC will fall for him"

Mike started walking at a quicker pace.

"Eww..**he isin't even good at basketball anymore.**" A girl said smugly but hushed.

Of all the whispered words he had heard so far, the last line struck him dead in his tracks.

"WHAT did you just say?" Mike growled and slowly turned to the little girl.

"Oh…noth-hi-i-i-ng…" The 7th grader replied shakily.

Mike pushed her against the wall. "TAKE IT BACK!" He shouted, his temper rising fervently.

"n-n-n-n-o." The girl answered.

"What?" Mike asked gripping on her neck.

"NO." She yelled back, her eyes regaining confidence

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Mike fumed.

"**NO**! I SAID **NO! **

You don't deserve to be KING!" She screeched. "You ARE no KING. You're just a pathetic lame-o and LOSER! I hope Butch and Buttercup DOES kick your sorry butt because YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE** THE DAMN KING!"**

Mike staggered back and a replayed the girl's antagonizing words. She ran away as soon as he released her but he couldn't care less. All he was thinking was that Buttercup and Butch had started taking his reputation away already. He didn't have the choke hold he used to own throughout the school. He felt his fame slipping away and soon he would be the laughing stock of the school.

It was all_** THEIR**_ fault. And he was going to make them **PAY.**

And the first step: To get **Butch mad.**

* * *

(LUNCH)

Butch walked down the hallwaysholding his test paper **extremely** mad _**and**_ annoyed.

This was his 4th **F** of the month and sooner or later, Mojo would know who would then ask Brick (who was doing a 3 week Science course with Blossom in England at the time) to give him a lecture who in turn would tell Boomer (who was in left in Townsville with Bubbles) to give him a call at 3am in the morning and yap about working harder and lots of more sh-t like that.

He groaned avertedly.

He pulled out his phone and checked eagerly for any messages.  
No actually, checking his phone if **Buttercup** had sent any messages.

None. Not even one from anyone else.

And he groaned again.

Just as he was about to slip the phone back into his pocket, he heard a _beep!_ And sure enough this time, there was a new message it read,

"Meet me at our favourite place."

Butch didn't have to check who sent it and ask where because he knew exactly.  
He looked around for any students left lurking about but the majority of them had left to the canteen. The corridor was empty, Butch cracked a smirk and in a flash of green zipped to the school park.

* * *

The sun was ablaze and it was a very hot day. She wondered, why she asked Butch to come here, of all places where it was hot and burning. – Except **their** tree.

It was the place, of all places in the school she felt safe to relate and talk to Butch and actually _**smile. **_She felt that she didn't tense up as usual and started enjoying life _just as it is_. No crime, no burdens yet not boring. She pulled out a chocolate-chip cookie (something very rarely found in the hard-core Sports Academy.) stared at it in awe and started bringing it closer to her mouth.

Closer…

And closer…

_And closer_….

And so. Very. Close.

_Swoosh!_

A powerful gust of wind tore through her hands and snatched the cookie right out of her tight grip. She looked up and cried "YOU!" she shrieked and pointed yet another finger straight at him as her cookie crumbled to bits in his mouth.

"Ahh..howsh mah fav-rite gurlly?" Butch replied not-so-coolly with crumbs escaping his lips whilst (Buttercup Noted) chewing _**her**_ cookie like a damn-straight **COW!**

Buttercup's smiled sweetly before saying,

"Let's see, I've been trying to get at least B's,

I'm failing to do so,

I'm cut out with load's of sh-t homework,

I'm working my ass off to become female U15 Basketball captain,

my dad and sisters are on my tail,

my _stupid_ alarm clock _**doesn't**_ work

and the only time I get to eat a damn cookie, my hell-of-a-best-friend eats it FOR ME! SO HOW AM I DOING! LET'S TAKE A FREAKIN' GUESS SHALL WE!"

In a matter of seconds she had her face twisted in anger. She finished her speech with her left eye twitching rigorously.

Butch stared blankly (evidently confused) as his swallowed the last piece of the cookie.

…

Buttercup's eye was still twitching.

…

..

.

The silence was deafening.

…

"Relax. My problems are way sh-tty than yours." Butch began.

"Let's see, WITHOUT screaming my head off,

I've been trying to get at least C's,

I'm failing to do so,

my highest so far this month has been a damn F,

I'm cut with lots of overdue sh-t homework,

I'm working MY ass off to become male U15 Basketball captain,

my dad and brothers are threatening me if I don't get the grades up,

I don't even own a damn clock

and the only time I get to relax with my best friend and eat her cookie, she gets up and yells straight in my face. There. MY problems are wayyy sh-ttier." Butch finished.

Buttercup didn't flich.

"So how bout, you and me, forget this ever happened and carry on with our boring lives kapish?" Butch asked.

…

..

.

"Fine…that's because you're my best friend." Buttercup mumbled to herself.

Butch rolled his eyes and pulled Buttercup right against his chest gave a smirk. He whispered into her ear, "Then again, you **actually **look hot when you're mad."

Buttercup bit the inside of her cheek trying to restrain herself from going any redder than she was already.

"And cute" Butch added. He then pulled away from her and asked, "So…howz bout we getz uz some lunch eh?"

Buttercup raised an eyebrow and softly replied, "Yeah. and by the way, _**you're paying**_" whispering the last two words.

Butch wore his infamous smirk again and answered, "fine by me"

And the pair gathered their belongings and walked side by side to the canteen unaware of the clicks of a camera just moments before. And a voice near the bushes said,

"They WILL **pay."**

* * *

**That's it for now…be sure to check out a new chapter (hopefully soon) PROVIDED I'm not busy…ohwell. ;)  
**

**R&R!**


	4. April: Basketball Solves Everything 2

**Terrible! And I didn't update.  
I am sorry.  
So Sorry, words just…can't describe it…  
Yeah…like that.**

I have been extremely busy. (Even in the Summer!) My internet's gone down and I have just experienced a feeling you get when you know haven't finished something. Then it hit me and I realized it is THIS. Yes.  
It

_**IS**_** THIS.  
So, without further ado I present to you, another instalment of,**

MOVING DAY

* * *

Buttercup stood agape and open mouthed -shocked and partly, horrified.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I wanted to show this to you...  
you know…if you'd get angry and all heh." The football substitute Josh replied cracking nervousness saying the last phrase.

Why _**again,**_ was he showing this to her? Buttercup asked herself visibly raking her brains for the apparent reason…

_Ding!_

oh _riiiigggghhtt. _

He had a not-so-secret crush on her ~which everyone knew. –Apparently. No wonder he was vying for her attention.  
(Using the photo to catch her.)

But THAT wasn't the matter right now…

"Yeah um…can I borrow this?" Buttercup asked hastily, eyes never leaving the photo.  
"ss-uur-rree…" The boy's answered dreamily his eyes sporting hearts. -Big ones at them.

But she didn't hear Josh. She was busy pulling the zipper of her backpack apart; to then stuff the photo within one of the messy compartments with only **one** thought in mind.

She NEEDED to _find him_;

And with that she spun around to speed off leaving the Josh-boy standing there in the middle of the hallway in his wonderstruck trance.

And she needed to find **BUTCH**. –_quickly._

* * *

F*CK!

Was what Butch had been repeating to himself over and over on the short way to the principal's office. His grim looking history teacher stood by his side spectacles on the very brink of her nose, literally about to fall -he noticed.

With her chin lifted in a proud manner and her snotty wrinkled face bleached in makeup staring down upon him, Butch couldn't go to the end of his "Why I hate my History teacher list".

A smooth female voice broke him out of his trance.

"The principal will now see you. Ahem*…Butch Jojo?" Then lowered the paper she was holding to peer at me.

I quickly glanced up to my History teacher, who then looked back down at me, with that vulgar face of pride like she won "Most ugliest" award or something, back at the lady holding the papers, took a deep breath and followed her thorough a large wooden door with the word 'PRINCIPAL' embedded in gold caps.

Being 14 is hard. When you fail your grades, have a number of late show ups at school, detention every week and finally,  
when you visit the principal for all the sh*T you've done but couldn't care less.

"Are you listening to me mister BUTCH JOJO?" The principal asked sternly.

"uh..yea?"

"Good. So I have arranged for you to talk to…

Butch's mind drifted elsewhere…he had lately been thinking about his green-eyed female counterpart; no,

thinking **A LOT** about his counterpart. How close they were getting…especially how close they were a few days ago. - at the park…

_I wonder how Buttercup's doing…?  
She's probably luckier to not have this old b*tch yapping about who knows what sh*T._

" –In which you be arranged with your allocated study teachers for the necessary core subjects to be taught every day after school, thus skipping all your Extra-Curricular-Sports activities and finally a talk with your legal guardian or possibly, family about your future in this school."

Butch blinked for a moment and replayed exactly what the gray-haired man had just said.

Then it hit him. Eyes widened at the sound of the playback of the principal. Telling him he was going to talk to his family, which meant…  
he was going to have to talk to **Mojo, Brick and Boomer**.

And he knew he'd never hear the end of it.

"What!? You can't do THIS!" Butch roared, as he shot up setting his fist down the table with a harsh

'BANG!'

- His anger getting the best of him.

"WHAT HAS BEEN SAID **WILL BE DONE**!" The principal answered standing up slowly growling raising his voice to new heights.

"YOU ARE **NOT ALLOWED** TO SPEAK TO THE PRINCIPAL IN _THAT_ MANNER AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BANG _THAT FIST_ ON **MY TABLE.**  
_**DARE**_ RELEASE ANOTHER WORD AND YOU CAN SAY GOODBYE TO** YOUR DAMN SCHOLARSHIP AT THIS SCHOOL**!"

Meanwhile at the corner, the secretary was cowering in fear.

Butch fumbled back. He narrowed his eyes took one more look at the principal then ran towards the door and swung it open wildly.  
The wind knocked papers off some desks. Oh…he was SO ANGRY.

He gritted his teeth and marched out through the door. Then he punched the wall beside it.  
It sizzled and cackled as the aftermath.

He turned his head around and shot the curious onlookers an icy glare. The people that received his expression shuddered. But Butch couldn't care less.

He didn't care if the wall had been dented, he didn't care if the adults were watching; he couldn't care if they reported it back to the damn principal, all he knew was that he desperately needed to get away…

–before someone's face got it.

* * *

Buttercup pushed through the crowd getting annoyed and quite mad already.

It was Lunch time and the entire student body was moving in unison to find something…

_Or someone._

It didn't help when hordes of people were going in the direction against her destination, **Butch's Locker.**

She needed to talk to him. _Urgently._ She needed to show him _that_ _picture_…before anyone _else_ did.

And she pressed through the crowd with no avail.

Then, she spotted a black haired figure with hair in all spikes head down and his face turned away. Her heart leaped as she tried to quickly figure out a silent way to reach him.

**Too late.**

"There he is!" A girl screamed and pointed to a direction. Buttercup followed the leading line of her pointer finger and gasped to find that, she was pointing at BUTCH!

No! She had to get to him before they ALL did.

And she pushed harder again, against the mass.

But she couldn't.

She knew she couldn't

The swarm had already reached him and before she knew it, it really was and definitely, already,

**Too late.**

* * *

Butch was mad. Mad to his breaking point. He looked up when he heard a sharp,

"THERE HE IS!"

And to find the school literally coming for him he couldn't have wished for an anymore worse day.

He took off. Jumping and running down the hallways changing his direction every few seconds to try and lose the school's social media.

But there they were literally at his heels. He pushed himself to run faster,

Leaving nothing short of air and dust particles behind, as well as a few good meters more separation between him, and his doom.

But he did the himself the mistake of a pleasure, looking back to see how far he was from misaligned army of students to

'BANG!' straight into a pillar.

His nerves flared and reacted in disarray and dismay sending shock waves all over his head and upper body.

Worse yet, in his auto sense to get up once again to run, his eyesight detrayed him as he only saw blurry look-a-likes of boys grabbing both his arms before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Butch stirred.

The sound of cracking was undeniably heard as Butch tried to cock his head back and forth regaining consciousness. To then realize his current position.

Un-freaking believable.

Sitting in the circle made by jam-tight bodies of the RSA

They had him tied up in ropes.

They had him bound to a frickin' chair!

And it was still LUNCH!

_Wait how long was he passed out for?_

The students were busy chatting away holding laminated pictures whilst pointing straight at him.

"SILENCE!" A voice thundered and the whole congregation died down. -The voice belonging to no other than, Mike.

Him again? If it weren't for that sh*T rule about not letting me use my damn powers I would have blasted this jerk's head off by now. Butch thought biting his lip hard to control himself from factually blasting the boy's head off to oblivion.

"So Butch, you must be wondering why the whole school's after you on this _**very**_ fine afternoon." Mike asked deviously starting to circle his chair.

"What the hell do you frickin want Mike?" Butch snarled back.

"Would you like to know WHY we are all so…_**interested**_ in you for the past few days?" Mike asked slyly crouching whilst still circling.

Some from the back snickered.

"Want to know why we are so…_**engrossed **_in you?" Mike asked looking at Butch with snake-like eyes.

…

"Huh? Want to know why little Butchie?" Mike teased in squeals, pulling Butch's gritty/dirty cheek and squeezing it leisurely until it had turned a dark crimson red._** ouch**_.

"Don't call me _that!" _Butch growled dangerously low.

…

Mike backed a bit and looked at him.

"Hmhp…"Mike started to chuckle

"Would someone like to tell him?" He asked the multitude.

…

…

It's because of THIS!" Someone from the back yelled and threw a laminated photo to the front and it landed parallel to Butch's feet the white back-part of the picture facing the ceiling.

Mike picked it up ever so slowly…

And the crowd edged forward.

Mike sniggered for a bit. Butch was breathing heavily, his uniform loose and grubby. His skin partly bruised from dodging corners whilst running from the student body just minutes ago.

His teeth dug deeper into his lip.

And the blood started to leak.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF THIS!" Mike shrieked (in glee) and shoved the picture into Butch's face. (Far enough so he could see it properly.)

Butch's heart and brain felt like it was thrown hundreds of miles behind him because this was no ordinary picture. Not an ordinary picture _**at all.**_

It was a picture of **him and Buttercup. **

But this time it was different.

They were under **their tree **with Buttercup pulled right into his chest, one of his arms touching her face, and the other supporting her back, their foreheads were touching, her arms either on his chest or shoulder, they were smiling and were both actually **close enough** **to **_**kiss**_… and it was taken, at **THE SCHOOL PARK**.

Way beyond furious, Butch pushed and forced against his ropes. Four other boys had rushed in to push him down.

"**WHAT THE HELL** YOU F*CKING SON OF A B*TCH!" Butch cursed.

"HAHAHAH! Who would have ever thought! YOU of all people with the tomboy, YOU, actually in f*cking LOVE, YOU with A FREAKING CRUSH!

Which is why, my dear boy, you. are. going. SOFT! HAHAHAH!" And he smacked Butch hard across the face using his knuckles.

"ARRRRGGH -AH!" An enraged Butch shouted as he tried to break out of his ropes yet again with the four boys pushing even harder against him to push. Him. down.

Someone had been snooping around. And Butch really couldn't wait to find out who it was as his fist was ready to meet its face –With his anger scale already reaching the skies, it was amazing how he still controlled himself after all this.

Mike laughed maniacally before grabbing onto Butch's shirt pulling his face to his.

A silence enveloped the hall. The student body watching attentively without a word even whispered.

A dishevelled Butch with hair in all places, bleeding lips, a purple bruise growing onto his left eye and scratches marked all over his body raised his eyes to meet with Mike's.

The tension was so thick.

"You know Buttercup?" Mike started… Butch was ready to rip the smirk edging on his captor's face.

"You don't deserve her…"he continued…Butch growled menacingly.

"She is the one I WANT. Do you understand!?...at that very moment Butch looked apt to kill already.

…

I get what I want." Mike pronounced every word slowly and sinisterly.

"And from this day on. you. WON'T. see. Her. Again. Because. get this…

**She. IS. MINE!"**

That did it. Butch lost any willpower of control and broke out of the ropes using his super strength. He lunged for Mike and in a flash; he had the poor boy on the floor experiencing his blow after blow, hit after hit, punch after punch directly into his upper chest and face. The students were shocked at the sight of seeing the popular KING of their misery being the ONE being BEATEN UP! Horrified gasps and screams were heard before a whistle was then blown and Butch snapped back to reality.

In a dazed state, he realized It was his PE coach making way for the principal as the sea of students divided for him. The gray haired man picked up Butch by his shirt and merely whispered,

"In my office NOW." And walked away.

"Sorry kid, you've got yourself in a heap-a-trouble." The coach pursed his lips shaking his head before he too, turned away and walked off.

The crowd started dispersing leaving him in his state and his victim Mike limping away to the nurse. He looked around at the people giving him the eyes and found the face of Buttercup staring. She had a hurt expression and looked directly into him; her lime eyes bore into his forest green ones before someone had pushed her to turn away. And his heart and hopes dropped when she disappeared from sight.

He picked himself up, all grimy and grubby and gave a long, exasperated, sigh.

"I am so f*cked." Butch thought over and over again as walked the _**even shorter**_ distance towards the principal's office ~ for the second time **that very day.**

_RIIIINNNGGG!_

**Yea. This 'month' will probably be the longest of all the 'months' in this story. Part 3 will come definitely. I have been inspired to write again! To all the people reading this, check out Somewei's -Taking Responsibility too! She is an amazing writer and I have been a great supporter of the story since…the dawn of time! Until then, **

**R&R :)**


	5. April: Basketball Solves Everything 3

**This chapter might be a little confusing. I change perspectives quickly from Narrator or Butch or Buttercup. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Buttercup couldn't believe it. No she didn't WANT to believe it. There were so many questions she wanted, needed to ask but the question that burned solely through her head was, why DID he do it?

Painted in the most ugly shade of metal grey, the sky complimented her mood perfectly.

She sought going out to look for,

Butch.

What were all the possibilities, all the chances she could evoke suspicion or worse, get caught. The frustrated girl tugged her short raven locks. If only he didn't act so foolishly, so extreme, so berserk, so beyond control,

Who knows what was running through his nut-head. Besides, to meet him she would need a plan. She would need to think.

Her eyes met the face of the bedside clock. Its red striking digits read four thirteen pm. She could recall a lightning warning announced earlier at four. Which meant no one could linger beyond shaded premises until five and if it continued to rain, maybe till six. Or worse, even seven.

A growl escaped her lips. She couldn't wait that long. Buttercup contemplated.

The later rain could slow her down, increase her chances of getting caught. Then she would be in BIG trouble.

Buttercup combed her brain for another solution.

Then again, there WAS one other option. She could, she might, she maybe, just maybe, would use her powers? Speed there? In mere seconds? What about her streak? What if someone looked out? What if they saw it was _**her**_?

What If they found out she was, a...a..._**Powerpuff girl.**_

No.

She couldn't live up to another lecture from Blossom, not from the professor.

She promised them she wouldn't use her powers. Or they wouldn't let her stay. Stay here.

Buttercup grabbed her hoodie and walked towards the door.

All the odds seemed to be out of her favour.

She pressed her palm on the smooth, newly varnished mahogany door.

Would she really go? Risk her stay; risk her position at this school? Risk it all for,

Him.

Buttercup, exhausted from thinking. Decided to think no more. This was who she was.

Buttercup.

One hell of a risk taker.

Would she go out?

She would.

* * *

They didn't call it the "detention" center for nothing.

Never had he been so,

Quiet. Scarily quiet for that long.

Butch hadn't looked up since being dropped off yesterday after lunch. Which meant, if all his math education served him correctly, approximately twenty eight hours he hadn't slept, ate, moved.

But he didn't know if it was really right. It could have been less...

nonetheless, math was never really his forte.

He rose from his rest. The chair gave an outstretched creak. Relieved of the fourteen year olds muscles it had to "provide" for. . He was surprised it lasted the whole night. In it's tiny, breakable frame...

An awkward silence washed over him his eyes flickered to the door. Well **this** was not familiar. He took the next few seconds to concentrate, to fully absorb the panoramic view of his new "living quarters".

The cream walls, carpeted floor, the metal framed white bed on the far right, in front was the grey writing desk, on the left a simple black wardrobe, and of course, the tiny, tiny wooden chair smack in the middle. Ready to collapse any day now.

There were no windows, only an exhaust fan on the ceiling. He couldn't hear the outside world. hmm... scary.

After the events from the incident, butch still needed to cool down drastically. Like a silent time bomb ready to explode soon after a certain amount.

This was like A prison. A prison for the beast. His prison.

And he didn't like it. What were the ways out? He would probably need a map of the floor plan. Stuff like that, how Brick uses them to determinate probabilities, chances of an open door. You know shit like that.

But the first challenge would be, to get past him bedroom door.

And he knew exactly how.

His fingers meshed through the items within his pocket.

Using secure control, a paperclip and stealth he opened the door soundlessly and slipped out.

There was a corridor. The hallway had approx. maybe twenty rooms? Ten on the left, ten on the right and at the very end was a glorious green glow of an exit sign. His heart leaped.

He started moving slowly towards it. Rain and lightning yelled at the top of their lungs.

He turned his fine hearing on. He had to try listen for footsteps. Footsteps that would lock him in back inside the room.

Shit.

There WERE footsteps. and they were moving fast. The walls were white and he was wearing black. He couldn't blend in. He couldn't run back now, it was too far. And if they checked and found it unlocked, who knows? would they put a freaking guard?

Maybe...

He could super-speed out. Before they can reach the door.

IF he could open it.

The footsteps drew nearer.

Butch hassled to find his paperclip. And brought out the thin line of metal.

The steps were getting closer.

Don't fail me now

He jabbed one end into the hole.

Why wasn't it working!?

Because someone had inserted another key on the other side.

No..No!

It was his last chance, when they opened it, he was going to zoom out. So fast. They wouldn't be able to see it? His streak? Would they find out he was a...?

Click! The door popped open and without thinking Butch super speed/ ran into the person. The force was so strong, he pushed both of them back a good twenty meters. Thank God the wall didn't dent. Butch recovered first. The hooded figure was coughing and straining to get up. Now this was the time. He had to escape now. Or else he wouldn't get his second chance.

Run.

* * *

Damn! Was that him?

A forest green streak was emitted from a black clad boy. He was racing towards the exit.

Oh no you don't. I got up and flew after him. He had busted the front doors open and had probably flown into the rain. By the time I got out I couldn't see him.

I needed to find him.

I collapsed on a bench. I looked up and found that the basketball court was nearby.

Screw it if they find me, I just need to blow off steam. Lightning or not, teachers or not, Right now I've got power to kill.

Where was he? Here I am, drenched in water, soaked in rain. Looking for my ex enemy.

Where would he be? Buttercup pondered while racing through the outdoor school premises.

Where the hell could he be?

* * *

I went through all the motions with my eyes closed. Basketball wasn't my major but I sure rocked at it. Under, over, dribble, dodge, twist, turn and shoot. It felt like slow motion. I opened my eyes to capture the shot.

I was standing on the other side of the court. The ball flew through gravity, wind and rain. And with that...

Bang! Straight through the hoop.

* * *

There he is! But why this place?

* * *

One more. This time I would hear it go through the hoop. I closed my eyes. Dribble, step, half turn, dribble, shoot, through the hoop and-

Woosh! I never heard the bounce.

My eyes snapped open and focused to a pretty sexy black figurine in the rain. Dressed in black shorts and her favorite black hoodie the female had my ball. Tossing, turning and put a display of her best tricks on her weaker hand -right.

I was impressed.

She called out to me.

"You know you could get the flu, get suspended, get kicked out. Because of this"

She provoked towards the ball. Still doing more tricks. Damn. Sexy and catchy. Not to mention, unbelievably good.

"So, I'm stupid"

I called back at her. There was A good 5-6 meters separation between us. And a fair amount of rain and thunder still rolling.

"Maybe you are…" she started.

"I figured you'd need to do your cease fire -somewhere..."

"So are you going to help me?" I questioned.

She was walking closer to me now. Sheesh it was like this guessing game. I liked and disliked it.

She came right up to me and whispered (loud enough above the rain) in my ear.

"I will cream you"

She then went throughout HER own motions and had the ball into the hoop in no time.

I smirked. This will be one good game. One good game indeed.

* * *

I. Had his attention. Had him hooked. Definitely.

Then again, my display back there... was weird but I did, I went through it anyways.

Shit. He snatched my ball.

While festing with herself I managed to get back the ball. I dribbled, dodged her swing and took a shot. Damn! that was one high block. I swerved her blocking hand to regain ball possession and took that shot.

Score.

I gotta focus. I can't let him beat me.

Yet however competitive I am This time, this game is actually fun..?

Once his ball went though the hoop I had been waiting below and caught it. An evil grin growing on my face.

I ran towards MY shooting basket using hints of slight super speed.

I let a long, "creeeaaamm you"

And he didn't bother when I released my fury version of the catch score game.

Into the hoop, score... catch, toss, into the hoop, score...catch, toss...

* * *

Butch knew she would eventually break. She was using too much force on her right thrusts and the rain made it harder to see...

Finally he began to see an ever so slight falter in her last throw.

"My turn."

* * *

He went at it. Ran towards her and pushed the ball off her grip. In seconds he had made her gape in awe as he mastered techniques in one run and sent a whirlwind of spins to send the ball sinking into the hoop. And the sound of hitting concrete radiated with such force she thought shook the entire court. Or course, he just had to bow.

She composed herself quickly.

"You did well."

He sent her his trademark smirk

"Babe, I crushed you. I did amazing"

But there was no way Buttercup would ever admit.

Tired and drained both impulsively walked towards a sheltered bench.

The wet clothes clung like second skin. The powerful winds didn't help either.

"How are you" she began.

"Been better. This week's just getting worse." He answered promptly looking out into the rain.

Silence seemed to takeover the conversation again.

"Why'd you hit him" she asked her voice wavering, trailing in uncertainty.

"Did you see the picture"

"No"

"Mike wants you."

She frowned.

"But I don't want him."

"I hoped you didn't" he never looked at her once. She started to get conspicuous.

She hugged her sleeves in a failed attempt to warm herself.

"I'm glad you came… to see me." She looked backed at him.

He continued, "that game...really meant something."

Deep inside her gut, she was glad as well. He faced her as green met green. As Equals.

They really weren't enemies were they?

"I did it. With you, I released anger. Thanks"

Butterflies erupted all around her stomach her sole intention today reached. She honestly couldn't think of anything to say back. So they stayed that way, sitting in each other's presence. It felt calming. Peaceful. She felt she could stay like this forever.

The bell rang. Shit. She swore to break that bell later.

As she was about to zip off a hand pulled her back.

"I'm not gonna be around for a while, stuck in detention centre till sh*t knows..."

He eyed her shivering body.

"Hoodies are on the middle left."

She knew he meant his drawers.

And for a moment she saw a twinge of playfulness in her eyes and a glimpse of mischief.

"Don't take anything else though." He smirked.

The nerve of him! She knew perverted minds came with perverted ideas. She punched him.

He laughed. "Adios Buttercup."

She rolled her eyes and headed back to her boarding block.

Realizing for once, for the most recent conversation had almost nothing said from her mouth.

Just thoughts. Just those feelings.

She laughed at the absurdity.  
**  
Thank you! I know I haven't updated in months! This is terrible! Events piling sky high and GCSE express math,** **killer! Trying to plan the next months of this story. Until then, watch out for the next update!**

Reviews lessen stress. Seriously ;)


End file.
